A la (in)tranquil·litat del dojo
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: Dies després d'un altre intent de noces, arruïnada per els seus sis rivals de sempre, estan sols en el dojo. Els dos joves gaudeixen d'uns dies de llibertat i tranquil·litat. Però podran seguir sense molestats ?, o seran assetjats pels seus rivals?
1. Chapter 1: Sols en el dojo

**A la (in)tranquil·litat del dojo.**

**.**

**1º. Part: Sols en el dojo.**

**.**

Estaven sols, la seva família s'havia anat el dia anterior i els van deixar sols. Els van enviar a comprar, i a el tornar a casa amb la compra, la van trobar buida i una nota de la seva família que deia que anaven a passar uns dies a un hotel de la muntanya. La seva família els havia manat a comprar per poder fugir i deixar-los sols! Els dos nois es van mirar amb sorpresa, de nou aquesta família de bojos els havia enganyat i deixat tirats. Però des que estaven sols tot havia anat bé, durant aquest temps no havien tingut ni una sola baralla.

Realment els dos nois volien oblidar el dia anterior. Havien tingut un altre intent de noces, un a què cap dels dos es va oposar. Encara que semblaven que anaven obligats, en realitat els dos van anar a aquestes noces per pròpia voluntat, desitjaven casar-se. Tot anava bé, fins que van aparèixer els de sempre ... i adeu casament. A cap dels dos promesos li va bé aquesta intromissió. Es van enfadar, i molt. Aquest dia va volar en Kuno, i la resta va fugir aterrats... amb la promesa de tornar.

La família va fugir al veure el pèssim humor dels dos joves, temien enfadar-los i patir les conseqüències

La nit de la fugida familiar va ser tranquil·la, els dos joves van gaudir d'una nit molt relaxant i sense sobresalts. Es van passar la vetllada rient i fent broma. No es van enfadar ni van buscar cap raó per fer-ho. Només van tenir una petita disputa, però va ser gairebé de broma. No hi va haver ni crits, ni insults, ni ningú volant. Uns segons després d'acabar aquest simulacre de baralla tornaven a parlar i riure com si res hagués passat.

La noia va badallar i ell no va poder evitar imitar-la. Es van quedar mirant i van riure i els dos van decidir anar a dormir.

A l'endemà, el jove es va despertar, i es va aixecar. Quan va passar per l'habitació de la jove va notar que encara dormia, no va voler despertar-la, que descansar-se una mica més. Per culpa dels exàmens i altres treballs escolars, els dos dormien poc. El noi va baixar, es va rentar i va preparar l'esmorzar,

La noia es va despertar i va sentir soroll al pis de sota. Es va vestir i va baixar. Allà es va reunir amb el jove i van esmorzar entre rialles i bromes. Els dos van passar un bon matí, feia temps estaven tan tranquils.

Havien menjat i estaven pensant en tirar-se una petita migdiada i per sorpresa es van presentar als sis rivals, i per segona vegada en pocs dies, en uns minuts li van destrossar el dia.

Fins a aquest moment podia haver estat un bon dia, però ja no ho era. Podia haver estat un dia tranquil per gaudir de la pau i descansar, però ni era un bon dia ni tampoc era un dia de pau i harmonia. Era un dia pèssim, un mal dia. Un dia que algú havia decidit torçar, i aquest algú ho pagaria molt car. En realitat, van ser més d'una persona qui van espatllar el dia perfecte, i aquestes persones rebrien el càstig que s'havia anat buscant des de dos anys abans. Quan els dos joves es recuperessin de les seves ferides ningú els detindria, aquestes persones pagarien la seva ràbia acumulada de dos anys d'atacs i intromissions.

Aquest dia, aquests idiotes, havien creuat la línia vermella que mai van haver de creuar, i amb això van signar la seva sentència.

Hores després d'arribar aquests maleïts a el dojo, en Ranma estava a l'hospital. Tenia diverses ferides embenades, estava assegut nerviós i mirant la porta de l'habitació amb ànsia, a l'obrir-se aquesta va sortir el doctor ... seguit per la noia. La jove va sortir en una cadira de rodes i tenia agafades a la falda unes crosses. Tenia una cama trencada, ferides a la cara i als braços i un d'ells el portava embenat.

El jove la va mirar i va abaixar el cap avergonyit.

-Ho ... ho ... sento Akane, això ha estat culpa meva ... si hagués resolt això fa temps no havia passat res. I ara no estaries ferida.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure.

-No és culpa teva, cari. Tu no vas fer res, van ser ells el que es van ficar en el dojo i es van barallar entre ells allà. Nosaltres no vam poder intervenir. Els tirem i no ens van fer cas.

-Però ... jo ... -va dir el noi se sentia culpable.

-Ranma, estimat, no és culpa teva. No et culpis de res. - el va mirar amb pena i li va acariciar la cara- fa dos dies ens van destrossar unes altres noces ...- va afegir amb ràbia -... i amb aquesta van tres intents de casament que destrossen. - aquests imbècils no acceptaven que ells s´estimessin . Ells dos ja feien mesos que s'havien declarat i sempre n'hi havia algun d'aquests sis per intentar destrossar la relació- No accepten que tu i jo no pensem com ells, no accepten el que hi ha entre tu i jo, no accepten que estiguem junts i ens estimem. Sempre tindrem problemes amb ells. -va dir ella furiosa.

-Doncs ja és hora que li ensenyem que no seguirem el seu camí- va dir el noi, no menys furiós que ella, aquests ja s'havien passat de el límit. No anava a tolerar més atacs en contra o en contra de la seva promesa- és hora que li tornem tot el que ens han fet aquests darrers mesos.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir. Estava d'acord amb el noi. Començava a estar farta que aquests sis els molestessin i a el noi li passava igual.

Quan el metge li va donar instruccions de com procedir amb les cures de tots dos, van sortir de l'hospital, i en un taxi van arribar a el dojo, va posar la factura el nom d´en Kuno, i van entrar a la casa, van mirar amb tristesa al seu voltant. Aquests sis imbècils l'havien destrossat gairebé íntegrament, trigarien mesos a reparar-. Els dos promesos es van enfuriar, algú pagaria això i ho faria molt car.

Hores després, el noi estava assegut al tatami de el dojo, al seu a costat dormia la jove. Dins de casa era impossible fer vida, era una ruïna. El envaïa la ràbia. Havien mirat els papers de l'assegurança, no els cobria tota la reparació. Però, si li podrien pagar a un advocat perquè demandés als que van cometre aquest destrossa.

Ella es va despertar i va tremolar de fred. Els dos nois es van mirar, a l'endemà arribaria la família i ells dos es portarien part de la culpa. Es van ficar al llit i ho van fer junts, tenien fred. Aquests sis en la seva baralla van fer forats en el dojo per on estava aire. Es van pegar un a l'altre per donar-se calor.

A l'endemà es van aixecar, es van rentar amb l'aixeta que hi havia al jardí. El dia anterior a l'hospital van declarar com es van accidentar i uns policies van prendre nota i van prometre presentar-se a primera hora al dojo per prendre nota. I així va passar, els dos policies van fer fotografies a la casa, també es va presentar la companyia asseguradora, com pensaven l'assegurança no cobria tot la destrossa provocat. Els dos promesos van presentar una denúncia contra els sis que li havien provocat ferides i la destrucció de la casa.

.

Quan va arribar la família i van veure el dojo es van enfadar i com ells pensaven els va caure una bona bronca.

\- Us deixem dues nits! I què feu? ¡Destorceu la casa! - va exclamar furiós en Soun. -Pensava que havíeu madurat. Que ja havíeu deixat enrere les vostres absurdes baralles. I ens anem uns dies i quan tornem ens trobem la casa destrossada i a vosaltres ferits.

-Aquesta vegada ens vam anar nosaltres- es va defensar l´Akane exaltada- Val vam tenir una petita baralla, però no vam fer res, va durar poc, ni un minut, de seguida ens calmem. Ni tan sols li vaig colpejar, ni el em va insultar. Fa temps que no tenim una bona baralla. - va comentar amb enyorança la jove. - La d'ahir ... no !, va ser la d'abans d'ahir, va ser que ens avorríem i la vam fer broma.

-Va ser per el sopar, a l´Akane se li va cremar una mica el sopar, però van arreglar aquesta disputa sense molts crits, ningú se'n va adonar i sense destorçar res. -li va donar suport en Ranma, ell també trobava a faltar una bona baralla amb la seva promesa- Ahir vam menjar tranquils i en pau, vam veure una mica la tele i ...

-I quan ens anàvem a fer una migdiada, van aparèixer aquests sis. D'alguna manera es van assabentar que estàvem els dos sols. I van venir a no deixar-nos sols i molestar. S'imaginaven que faríem coses per a adults. Elles es van barallar qui per qui es portarien a en Ranma i ells qui d'ells es em quedaria. Es van barallar dins de casa i la van destrossar.

-Quan van acabar amb la casa, van intentar destrossar el dojo. Però va arribar la policia i van fugir. A nosaltres ens va caure la casa a sobre, literalment, i ens van haver de treure ferits. Per sort som forts i resistents i no van aconseguir fer-nos molt de mal.

L´Akane es va quedar parada i pensant.

-El estrany és, Com sabien que estàvem sols i no vam anar amb la família?

I tots van mirar a la Nabiki que va somriure incomoda, l'havien enxampat.

-Necessitava diners per a la universitat. Havia de comprar-me vestits nous i no es va acudir res millor- va dir la germana mitjana com a excusa.

\- No havies pensats a treballar? - va preguntar l´Akane irritada- en Ranma i jo estem estudiant molt per anar l'any que ve a la Uni, ens donen una beca, però no cobreix tot. Hem estat donant classes en el dojo per aconseguir diners- la noia es va enfurismar i va cridar- **I què fas tu**? **Avises a aquests sis gilipollas que ens destrossen el dojo i la casa! Se'ns ha acabat la font per guanyar diners! Ja no podem fer classes aquí en mesos**! - va assenyalar el destrossat dojo- **Seràs tu la que ens pagui la universitat i l'allotjament! I pobre de tu que et ****desentenguis****.****. Posa't a treballar! Ara a en Ranma i a mi ens deus molts diners i et cobrarem molt d'interès!.**

-Nabiki aquesta no te la perdonem, estem lesionats i sense feina per culpa teva, per la teva afany a treure rendiment a costa d´altres- va seguir en Ranma igual de furiós que la seva promesa- Demà aniràs a busca una feina i no tornaràs fins que la trobis, a part d'això hauràs de pagar a un advocat per esprémer a aquests bojos. Tot és culpa teva! i com ho és, et toca reparar aquesta situació.

La Nabiki va mirar als dos nois espantada. Estaven realment furiosos, si gosava desafiar ... Però encara tenia una carta sota la màniga i va decidir jugar-se-.

-No podeu fer-me res- i va somriure. Es va treure una foto de la butxaca i se la va ensenyar als dos promesos. Aquests la van mirar i es van espantar, estaven els dos a l'habitació de l'Akane dormint junts. La Nabiki havia amagat una càmera i els havia fotografiat. La noia estava segura de la seva triomf- com veieu sóc jo la que tinc la paella pel mànec i la que ...

La germana mitjana es va girar i va donar l'esquena a en Ranma i l´Akane confiada, s'imaginava que els dos promesos es plegarien a les seves demandes i es callarien, tampoc li farien res, estant lesionat no podien ... De cop es va sentir amenaçada i quan es va girar va veure dos feres saltant sobre seu.

.

Hores després:

La família Tendo- Saotome estava sopant. Els dos promesos estaven tranquils. La resta de la família dels mirava espantats. La Nabiki estava lligada i penjada d'un arbre.

\- Baixar-me! - va suplicar la noia- em portaré bé! - va suplicar la jove- Aquí fa fred i plourà!

Però ningú s'atrevia a rescatar la jove. Temien la reacció dels dos promesos, que miraven cap a la Nabiki amb un somriure malvat. Tot i estar lesionats, els dos joves havien atacat a la Nabiki amb fúria, i la jove mercenària va rebre una gran i merescuda pallissa. Aquesta nit la germana mitjana la va passar on la van deixar els dos més joves de la família. Ningú va gosar a deslligar a la germana mitjana, des que els havien destrossat l'última casament en Ranma i l´Akane estaven d'un humor explosiu.

A l'endemà demandar als sis que van provocar la destrucció de el dojo Tendo, aquests sis idiotes pagarien car el que havien fet fins ara. Però no tot anava a sortir com esperaven la família Tendo-Saotome.

.

**Continuarà...**


	2. Chapter 2: Una decisió molt equivocada

**A la (in)tranquil·litat del dojo.**

.

**2º. Part. Una decisió molt equivocada.**

**.**

De vegades la resposta correcta és la més senzilla, la més fàcil. Però la majoria de les vegades, encara que la vegem, no acabem de creure'ns aquesta reposada fàcil i agafem la més complicada ... i vam fallar per idiotes.

Aquest camí que havien d'haver pres certs bojos, en lloc de veure que no tenien res a fer i rendir-se. Bé sí que ho van veure, però no ho van acceptar, es van llançar de cap a el buit i això els va causar problemes a molts, però sobretot als dos promesos.

Tot va començar quan els dos promesos estaven sols i van arribar els seus rivals que van destrossar el dojo Tendo, aquests sis van ser demandats i denunciats pels propietaris d'aquest lloc. Però el dia de la citació no van aparèixer, ni a l'endemà ... és més durant un mes van desaparèixer.

La família Tendo se la va veure i desig per tornar a fer mínimament habitable la casa. Mentre els dos més joves de la família es van anar recuperant d'algunes de les seves ferides, però per a altres la seva recuperació seria lenta.

-El Neko-Hanten i el Ucchan´s han tancat. En Mousse i la Shampoo són a la Xina, i l´Ukyo ha tornat amb el seu pare. Però serà de forma temporal- deia la Nabiki. La jove havia estat informada per la policia de la desapario de les dues noies. L'inútil cos policial no faria res. Un jutge havia paralitzat l'ordre de recerca i captura dels sis que van destrossar el dojo-tard o d'hora tornaran, i no els passarà res. Potser pagui l'assegurança la reparació de la casa, però ells sortiran lliures.

En Ranma i l´Akane es van mirar furiosos. Aquests sis tornaven a sortir airosos. Tant la Cologne com el director Kuno tenien influències, i van aconseguir lliurar a aquests sis de la justícia.

\- Merda! - va exclamar en Ranma- es colen a casa, la destrossen, ens deixen ferits i estan lliures. Què serà el següent? Ens mataran alguns de nosaltres i diran que va ser culpa nostra per estar al mig? -El noi no estava furiós, el següent a això.

Però l´Akane no estava menys furiosa que el seu promès.

\- I tan poc volen pagar-nos la indemnització? -va preguntar la noia.

-El nostre segur la reclama, però ells els donen llargues, li van donar un ultimàtum que es va complir la setmana passada. La nostra companyia està pensant en expropiar els béns d'aquests sis, però ... els germans Kuno no tenen res, està nom de el director Kuno. El Ucchan´s està a nom de el pare de l´Ukyo i el Neko-Hanten pertany a les tribus de les amazones.

Tota la família es va sentir frustrada, no només els havien destrossat la casa, sinó havien ferit als més joves, i res havia passat. Els culpables sortirien airosos d'això, com passava sempre.

A l'endemà tot canviaria. Apareixerien els sis que van destrossar el dojo i ... res tornaria a ser igual. El que aquests portarien al dojo no seria res de bo i si els dos promesos pensaven que l'últim atac era el pitjor que podien fer-li els seus rivals ... estaven molt equivocats, el pitjor estava per arribar.

.

Aquesta nit en Ranma no podia dormir, una estranya inquietud el dominava. Tenia el pressentiment que alguna cosa no funcionava bé, que alguna cosa s'estava tramant en contra seu. El noi es va aixecar i va sortir de la seva habitació, baixava a la cuina a prendre un got de llet perquè el tranquil·litzar-se, quan estava per baixar va sentir soroll, una porta es va obrir, algú sortia de la seva habitació. En Ranma es va girar i va veure a la seva promesa, els dos nois es van quedar mirant. Cap dels dos havia aconseguit caure en braços de Morfeo i van baixar a la cuina a prendre alguna cosa. Que els dos tinguessin el mateix pressentiment els va intranquil·litzar encara molt més.

Ja a la cuina l´Akane va posar la llet a escalfar i Ranma va treure els gots.

Amb la llet en els gots es van asseure un davant de l'altre. En Ranma la va mirar i la va veure espantada, una cosa pressentia la seva promesa. Els dos joves van estar una estona en silenci, no s'atrevia a preguntar i confirmar a l'altre les pors que sentien ells.

\- Com estàs de les teves ferides? -va preguntar el jove. Realment sabia com es trobava la noia, però va voler sentir a la seva promesa, encara que fos sobre un tema va i pueril.

-Si, estic bé-va dir la noia com si aquestes ferides no fossin amb ella- I tu com estàs?

El noi la va mirar i li va contestar amb el mateix to que ella.

-Si, estic bé.

Els dos es van mirar de manera estranya, els costava parlar sobre el tema. La por al que pressentien li impedia parlar-se.

De cop en Ranma va agafar valor i li va preguntar.

\- Què et fa por? A que li tens por?

L´Akane el va mirar espantada, i en els ulls de el noi va veure que ell també estava espantat, en Ranma pressentia que alguna cosa els amenaçava. I es va obrir a el noi.

-Tinc un pressentiment, horrorós- a la noia se li van omplir els ulls de llàgrimes- tinc el pressentiment que aquests sis ens preparen un parany terrible ... un parany de la qual no podrem escapar.

El noi la va mirar espantat, era el mateix que pressentia ell.

-És el mateix que pressento jo. Pressento que voldran separar-nos. I d´una forma molt dolenta

L´Akane el va mirar espantada, es va llançar a sobre de el noi, i el va abraçar plorant.

-No vull que em separin de tu-va dir la noia- no vull estar lluny de tu. No em deixis.

En Ranma la va mirar sorprès i por primera vegada va correspondre el seu abraça. La va abraçar amb força, com tement que es volguessin treure.

-No permetré que ningú t´allunyi de mi-va contestar el noi i va intentar somriure-li, encara que no ho va aconseguir.

Els dos es van mirar i potser per la por que sentien tots dos, la seva timidesa va desaparèixer I van tenir el valor de besar-se. No va ser un petó dolç, ni un petó amb amor. Va ser un petó motivat per la desesperació que tots dos sentien. Però va ser un petó que no oblidarien mai.

Els dos van pujar a la planta de dalt, i quan es van anar a separar. La noia el va mirar als ulls.

-Ranma si us plau, dorm amb mi, no vull dormir sola-va demanar la jove amb amargor- tinc molt por- i la jove va abraçar al seu promès amb por. Ella sabia que sempre en Ranma hi era per salvar-la, però aquest cop pot ser que ni amb ajuda de el noi es pogués salvar. I el que era pitjor, l´Akane va saber que ell també estava destinat a caure.

En Ranma la va mirar i va saber que el seu destí aviat es compliria, encara que ignorava quin era el seu destí, el compliria a la banda de la noia que l'abraçava, i va decidir donar el pas que volia donar des de feia anys i mai es va atrevir.

-D'acord Akane, aquesta nit dormirem junts.

Ella el va mirar i va esbossar un somriure, una falsa somriure per allunyar les pors de el noi. El va agafar per les mans i els va portar a la seva habitació.

I al llit de la noia, un en els braços de l'altre, no van trigar a adormir-se, seguretat que ningú els molestaria, i amb la seguretat d'estar protegits per la seva altra meitat.

A l'endemà poc després d´aixecar-se, i abans de dinar, tot va canviar per als habitants del dojo.

No estaven aixecats tots de la família, només la Kasumi i la Nodoka preparant l'esmorzar quan van arribar als sis rivals d´en Ranma i l´Akane acompanyats d'un paio de baixa estatura i amb cara d'estar restret.

-Vosaltres dones, alceu a tots- va ordenar en Tatewki- sobretot en Ranma Saotome i Akane Tendo.

-És de mala educació entrar a una casa aliena sense demanar permís- va dir d'una manera molt cortès la Nodoka- i és de pitjor educació dirigir-se de forma tan grollera als habitants d'aquesta casa.

En Tatewaki la va mirar amb superioritat.

-No estic acostumat que em portin la contraria i menys unes dones- va contestar el noi amb superioritat.

\- Avisa a Airen! Futura sogra. Ell i jo hem de parlar del nostre futur. -va dir la Shampoo amb igual to de superioritat que Kuno.

La Kodachi i l´Ukyo la van mirar malament.

\- Des de quan la meva futura sogra és la teva futura sogra? -es va dirigir l´Ukyo a la Shampoo, la jove cuinera estava furiosa.

-Las dos us equivoqueu- va contestar la Kodachi- l'honorable mare del meu Ranma estimat, serà la meva sogra.

Les tres noies s'anaven a barallar quan van ser interrompudes per una katana.

\- Penseu destrossar de nou aquesta casa? - va dir la Nodoka- no és de senyoretes barallar-se en una casa aliena- les va mirar seriosament- si intenteu alguna cosa ... - va amenaçar la mare d´en Ranma.

Les noies es van contenir, en aquest moment. Però podrien barallar-se una mica després, quan la mare d´en Ranma no la vigilar-les.

\- Que baixi l´Akane Tendo! I aquest que diuen amb falsedat que és el seu promès aquest Ranma Saotome. Aquest mal home, fill de ... -no va poder seguir una katana el va obligar a callar.

-Fill, m'estàs ofenent, no és de cavallers ofendre una dama. Com segueixis parlant desmotaràs que no ets un home i et demanaré una compensació ... com fer-te el sepukku-Nodoka va mirar a en Kuno amb fúria- tens sort que no estan present ni el meu fill ni el meu marit o ja li hagués demanat el teu cap,

En Kuno glop saliva i va mirar a l'homenet. temia a aquesta dona. Aquesta dona era més terrible que l Akane.

-Faci això i el meu client i els seus hereus la demandaran- va dir l'homenet.

\- Es pot saber qui és vostè? - va dir en Ranma entrant seguit de l'Akane. Darrere d'ells va entrar tota la família.

-Sóc l'advocat d'aquests senyors i vinc a comunicar-los la demanda dels meus clients contra vostès, per llençar-les la casa, aquesta casa a sobre.

Tota la família el va mirar sorpresos, en Ranma i l´Akane es van mirar el que van pressentir ahir es començava a complir. La Nabiki va mirar a l'advocat i el va reconèixer.

\- Demanda? Què demanda? -va preguntar tota la família- No serà a l'inrevés?

-No, els meus clients han posat una demanda contra vostès-va dir l'homenet.

La Nabiki va mirar a l'home el coneixia d'alguna cosa, i a la fi va saber de què.

-Vostè és en Yotsuya Miyamoto. És l'advocat que va aconseguir que un banc indemnitzés a el lladre que ho va intentar robar. - la família la va mirar demanant explicacions- Cert lladre havia robat un cotxe, i a el passar per un carrer va veure un banc, es va parar i va entrar a robar. Quan va sortir el va detenir la policia, en el judici, aquest advocat, va defensar a el lladre i va al·legar que la culpa va ser de el banc per estar en el camí de l'atracador, que si no hi hagués hagut allà un banc ell no hagués atracat res. I per a més inri va demanar una indemnització a el banc per temptar-a atacar-lo. I va demandar a la policia per detenir-lo i a l'amo del cotxe robat. I aquest advocat va aconseguir que aquestes demandes li fossin donades a aquest atracador, ara aquest lladre s'està donant la vida mare gràcies als tripijocs d'aquest home.

L'advocat va somriure.

-T'has oblidat quan vaig aconseguir que tanquessin un parvulari perquè l'amo de la fàbrica que hi havia davant odiava als nens. I quan vaig aconseguir que tallessin tots els arbres d'un passeig, perquè el meu client va ser multat per que el seu gos es pixava en ells.

L'homenet va mirar a la família Tendo i va continuar.

-Els meus clients estan disposats a oblidar les seves demandes, i a part a pagar la indemnització de destrossar la casa amb una condició. Els sis rival van somriure, en Ranma i l´Akane va tenir un calfred, això pintava malament.

Tots els habitants del dojo Tendo es van imaginar el pitjor. Aquests sis demanarien alguna cosa a canvi.

-Dispara!-va ordenar furiós en Ranma, tenia ganes de saltar sobre aquest fastigós paio i destrossar-lo, només per ensenyar als seus rivals del que era capaç.

-El senyor Ranma Saotome i la senyoreta Akane Tendo deixaran de ser promesos, i no tindran cap tipus d´acostament ament. Mai !- va dir l'advocat com si demanés un cafè.

Els dos promesos es van mirar espantats, aquests sis jugaven bruts.

-I si ens neguem- va dir la Nabiki.

-Tota la família serà denunciada per provocar, amb la seva casa, danys als meus clients. A part en Ranma i l´Akane seran acusats d'intent d'assassinat i ...

Una tassa es va estavellar a la banda de l'advocat, es la va llançar en Ranma. L´Akane va fer aparèixer el seu mall, però l'advocat els va mirar amb tranquil·litat.

-Estic acostumat a tot tipus d'amenaces, les amenaces de dos nens no m´espantaran.

-Doncs havia de témer-los-va dir Nabiki- aquests "dos nens" podem acabar amb vostè.

-No m'ho crec, gent més poderosa ho ha intentat i aquí estic -va seguir el advocat de merda- seguim que tinc molta feina. He de defensar a algú acusat , la culpa de la víctima, si no s'hagués posat al mig. Pel bé d'aquesta família els aconsello que acceptin les meves condicions ... i les que imposaran els meus clients. - i va posar una d'aquelles somriures que et donen ganes de trencar-li la cara d'un bon cop de puny.

La família Tendo es van quedar mirant, no tenien escapatòria, havien de rendir-se.

En Ranma i l´Akane estaven desesperats seus mals somnis es complien, i no havia acabat encara.

-Ranma Saotome serà subhastat entre les seves veritables promeses- dir l'advocat.

\- **Ni mort! M'escolta? Ni mort!** \- va dir Ranma furiós- no sóc un objecte.- L'advocat el va mirar i va somriure amb sorna. En Ranma va fer visible la seva aura, i va veure per primera vegada por en l'advocat, però aquest es va reposar en segons.

-El mateix podem dir de l'Akane Tendo- va seguir l'advocat.

\- **Avant morta!** \- va contestar l´Akane, però l'advocat no va fer cas.

-Una vegada elegits els dos nous promesos, aquests es faran càrrecs dels seus respectius promesos i faran amb ells el que vulguin.

-Quan jo sigui l'elegida. Airen venir amb mi a la Xina i ... - va dir amb prepotència la Shampoo

-Això estar per veure- van dir alhora la Kodachi i l´Ukyo.

En Ranma les va mirar i es va témer el pitjor.

-Jo i l´ Akane volem estudiar, anar a la universitat. -va aclarir el noi.

\- Per què? -va dir l´Ukyo- una vegada que et casis amb mi, viatjarem pel món cuinant okonomiyaki. No et caldrà les arts marcials per a res, ni estudis.

-Opino el mateix-va dir la Shampoo- l'obligació d'un marit de les amazones és tenir cura de la casa i dels nens.

En Ranma es va deixar a terra derrotat, era un objecte, aquestes boges no el volien. Només volien tot objecte anomenat Ranma. I ells un objecte anomenat Akane.

-La obligació d'una dona és la casa i el marit- va dir en Kuno- les dones no han de treballar, només tenir cura del seu marit i obeir-lo- l´Akane el va mirar amb fàstic, aquest tipus era un masclista.

-L´Akane no ha de treballar, ha d'estar a casa tranquil·la, sense molestar-se per res.. El marit ha de ser qui la cuidi i guanyi per viure els dos- en Ranma el va mirar espantat. Darrere de les bones paraules, en Ryoga era tan masclista i mesquí com en Kuno.

-Una gàbia daurada Ryoga- va dir el noi de la trena. - això és el que vols per a l´Akane, ets com en Kuno, tindràs presonera a l´Akane, però ni ella ni jo suportarem una vida com voleu donar-nos. Us apoderareu dels nostres cossos, sereu seus amos. Però les nostres ment i esperits mai seran vostres, ni tan sols els nostres cors us pertanyerà. No us farem feliços, ni ens fareu feliços a nosaltres. No espereu de nosaltres amor ni afecte per que ens neguem a donar-lo. Estarem acostat vostre, però les nostres ments i els nostre cors estaran al costat de altre persona.

Els sis nois el van mirar amb ràbia.

-Parles per tu Ranma, jo faré a l´Akane molt feliç...-va començar en Ryoga, però va ser interromput.

-Ni en els teus millors somnis!- va dir molt trist l´Akane- només un em farà feliç, i no sereu vosaltres- va mirar amb desesperació a en Ranma- dieu que no ens deixareu anar a la universitat, que no ens deixareu seguir practicant arts marcials- es va enfurismar - És que tot pel que hem lluitat en Ranma i jo durant tota la vida no va servir per res? De què ens ha servit esforcem i estudiar aquests anys? De què ha servit entrenar contínuament?

Els sis rivals es van mirar i van somriure.

-De res. No us ha servit de res- van dir alegres.

-No us estimarem, ni us volem. de nosaltres només obtindreu odi i menyspreu -va dir en Ranma-no hi haurà amor en la nostra relació. Tot l'amistat i companyonia que sentíem per vosaltres ha desaparegut. Només teniu de nosaltres una cosa ... les nostres majors malediccions. No aneu a tenir una vida agradable, aneu a patir el pitjor ... tots, fins i tot la vostra família patirà la nostra maledicció. Quan moriu, no deixareu res. ni ningú es recordarà de vosaltres- i va mirar a l'advocat- fins i tot el vostre advocat patirà per tot el mal que ha ocasionat. - ningú li va fer cas ... però amb el pas el temps ...

-El que passa que teniu enveja d´en Ranma i l´Akane. Cap de vosaltres anirà a la universitat, per que heu perdut tot l'any en tonteries, perseguint a en Ranma i l´Akane. Ells són millors que vosaltres en arts marcials i en tot- va dir la Kasumi amb un somriure de la seves.

Ningú es va atrevir a contradir ni replicar a Kasumi, era un ser massa bon jan.

Els dos ex promesos es van sentir acabats, les seves il·lusions, els seus somnis s'havien evaporat i tot pels desitjos de sis bojos, però ells encara no havien dit l'última paraula i es lliurarien d'aquestes cadenes fos com fos. No podien revelar-se, de fer-ho ... la seva família patiria les conseqüències. Es sacrificaven pel bé de la seva família,

-D'acord-va dir en Ranma- per ara heu guanyat, però jo també posaré les meves condicions, i seran aquestes ...- va mirar als nois- a partir d'aquest segon i en el que us queda de les vostres maleïdes i putes vides, mai us tornareu a acostar-vos a mi, si ho feu, encara que sigui per error ..., us mato, sempre he rebaixat la meva força i m'he contingut, però això s'ha acabat- va mirar a les noies- i vosaltres mai us tornareu a acostar-vos a Akane .-i les dos que perdin a mi... o sofrirà el mateix destí que els he promès als nois.

Els rivals el van mirar i van somriure, Kuno se li va acostar i ...

-Ranma Saoto ... - un segon després el noi havia travessat el sostre.

-No pots fer això al meu client-va dir l'advocat enfurismat.

-Doncs ja ho ha fet i acceptaràs les condicions del meu fill-va dir la Nodoka mentre l'apuntava amb la katana a coll. -va teva vida.

-No em pot fer això-va dir l'advocat. -No ho acceptarem i penso denunciar-la per amenaça, tinc testimonis.

-De res li servirà denunciar, si s'està mort- va dir la Nabiki- ens poden acusar aquests sis bojos ... però vostè no serà viu per veure-ho. O millor els podem matar a tots i dir que el van fer en defensa pròpia, Vau entrar a casa nostra sense permís i el van defensar. Sempre aneu armats, sou un perill. Accepteu la condició d´en Ranma o sou mort!

La condició d´en Ranma va ser acceptada, però el noi encara es guardava un as a la màniga.

-Demà em operaré- va mirar a les tres boges que li havien destrossat completament la vida- una de vosaltres m'obligarà a casar-me amb ella, però no li donaré cap fill. Penso operar per no tenir fills- va sentenciar en Ranma-no ajudaré a portar a el món a ningú que hagi portar la vostra infecta i impura sang de rata, no castigaré a un nen a tenir una mare com vosaltres. Ni faré l´amor amb vosaltres, - les va mirar amb fàstic i- això mateix va dir a les tres noies-em feu fàstic! No aguanto la vostra presència. Em venen arcades de veure-us.

Les tres noies el van mirar horroritzades, mai tindrien un fill de Ranma, el noi de la trena s'estava venjant d'elles. En Ranma era cruel , massa cruel amb les noies, però ella mateixes es van buscar.

-Opino el mateix que Ranma, i per tant jo també em operaré per no tenir fills vostres-va sentenciar l´Akane. Ens heu destrossat la vida i els nostres somnis, és normal que ara nosaltres destrossem els vostres, al menys en part. Tampoc consentiré que em toqueu ni un pel, fer-ho i us mato. – L´Akane va ser cruel a els nois, però com les tres noies, ells mateix es ho van buscar.

-Una cosa mes, aquest dojo està vetat per tot vosaltres, estiguem l´Akane i jo dins els dos, o no estiguem. Els que siguin les nostres parelles no podrà entrar, ni la resta tampoc poden entrar- i els va mirar amb cruelda- aquell que entri... la nostra família ho podrà liquidar com vulgui. No sou benvinguts, si entreu, el fareu com lladres, i per tant ... sereu rebuts com a tals ... quan sortiu ...- i va riure amb un deix de bogeria- no serà sencers, ni vius.

Tots els van mirar amb terror els dos ex promesos havien expressat el desig de no tenir fills de les seves futures parelles, ni tenir relacions. A part els dos ex promesos es van assegurat que la seva família estaria fora de perill. Aquestes condicions també van ser acceptades, una katana en el coll de l´advocat va ser una raó valida per acceptar-les.

Unes hores més tard dels sis bojos i l'advocat van abandonar el dojo, deixant a una família destrossada i a uns ex promesos a la vora del col·lapse, aquests dos nois mai tornarien a ser els mateixos. van prometre tornar a l'endemà per dur-se a les seves ... possessions.

L'hora del sopar va ser un funeral, ningú parlava, els dos més joves tot just menjaven, per ultima vegada un al costat d´altre, estaven molt tristos, l´Akane no parava de plorar i en Ranma la mirava i s'enfurismava de veure-la en aquest estat, encara que a ell també se li escapaven les llàgrimes . Els dos joves van ser els primers a aixecar-se de la taula i retirar-se a les seves habitacions, ho van fer en silenci i sense acabar de menjar. Tot presagiava que alguna cosa anava a passar i no seria una cosa bona.

.

Era mitjanit, i cap en el dojo havia pegat ull. Ningú al dojo podia dormir, encara que cada un estava tancat a la seva habitació, tots sabien que la vida en comú havia acabat. A l'endemà, els dos més joves serien subhastats com bestiar i serien obligats a seguir als que serien els seus nous promesos.

La Nodoka, plorava, la covardia de la família havia portat al seu fill i la jove Tendo a una vida d'esclavitud. Sempre havia acceptat la vida com havia vingut, però aquell dia no.

En Genma es va sentir reprimit, ni tan sols com panda podia treure aquest malestar. Hi havia perdut el seu fill a mans d'uns bojos. Ell tenia la culpa de tot, i per primera vegada a la vida el va assumir. Era la seva culpa per haver allunyat al seu fill de la seva mare. Si ho hagués entrenat a casa, i a el degut temps ho hagués presentat a la família Tendo res d'això hagués passat. I ara en Ranma i l´Akane serien promès i no tindrien cap problema amb altres promesos.

En Soun se sentia un desgraciat, havia d'haver-sacrificat per la seva filla i el fill del seu amic, però per la seva covardia, ara estava tot perdut.

La Kasumi plorava a la seva habitació. Se sentia desgraciada, ara la seva germana petita patia, i ella no podia fer res. També plorava per Ranma apreciava a el jove, tot i que egòlatra i narcisista no era un mal noi i estimava a la seva germana.

La Nabiki mirava els documents que els va deixar l'advocat. Els dos ex promesos no tenien escapatòria.

No es podrien escapolir, ni casar-se. De fer-ho la família patiria les conseqüències, aquests sis anirien a per ells, no sabia com salvar-los, és més no veia salvació per a ells.

L´Akane donava voltes al seu llit. Des que es va tancar a la seva habitació no hi havia parat de plorar, li feien mal les ferides de quan els va caure la casa a sobre. Se sentia perduda, ningú la rescataria aquesta vegada, ni tan sols Ranma, el noi estava en la mateixa situació que ella.

Tot d'una va sentir un cop, algú colpejava a la seva finestra, va mirar per ella i va veure a en Ranma. La noia li va obrir la finestra, i el va mirar, va veure que el noi també tenia els ulls vermells, com ella.

\- Has plorat? -van preguntar els dos alhora, no era una pregunta era una afirmació.

-Si- van reconèixer els dos.

Els dos nois es van mirar, i es van llançar als braços de l'altre i es van agafar amb força, com si no hagués un demà, per a ells no hi havia un demà. Es van mirar i es van besar amb passió.

No necessitaven les paraules, només estar un a la banda d'un altre en la seva última nit junts.

Es van despullar i al llit van expressar el que sentien l'un per l'altre. Va ser una nit d'amor i lleialtat, sense importar-les el demà. Una nit per ells sols, l´ultima nit junts, i per això devia ser especial, era una nit per amar-se amb fúria i amor. En aquell moment el que dema passes no importava, ara tan sols importava aquell moment, i era un moment per ells i nomes per ells. En un mon sense futur, el que comptava era el moment present, i seria un record que ningú els trauria, i recordarien cada segon de la seva vida d'esclavitud.

Fora la seva família els sentia estimar-se.

En Soun grunyia furiós.

\- Genma! El teu fill m'està deshonrant- va dir mirant al seu amic amb fúria- Com puc ara lliurar a l´Akane ...? - no va acabar, la Kasumi el mirava furiosa.

-No havíem d'haver cedit-va contestar la noia- Ara aquests dos estan fent el que deuen, no m'oposo al fet que ho facin. Si hi ha queixes per part d'aquests bojos ... que n'hi hagi, que els bombin- tots van mirar a la noia, mai la havien sentir parlar d´aquesta manera, deuria estar molt furiosa-. En Ranma ja ho va advertit, mai seran seus. L´Akane i en Ranma es pertanyen en ànima i ara en cos. Impedeix que acabin i jo m'encarregaré que tu pateixis i molt- i va mirar al seu pare amb cara sinistra

Mai la Kasumi s'havia enfurismat d'aquesta forma, però ara ella, com la resta de la família, estava inquieta per la destinació dels dos joves i tenia ganes de desfogar-se i esclatar i si el seu pare li donava aquesta oportunitat, pitjor per al seu pare. Va decidir que havia de protegir-los a qualsevol cost. I si aquests dos nois es lliuraven un a l'altre, ella els donaria suport.

En Soun va buscar ajuda de la Nodoka, però aquesta ho mirava amb la katana en mans. La dona donava suport a la Kasumi. Ni en Genma ni la Nabiki s'atrevirien a contradir a les dues dones, a la fi es va donar per vençut i tots van tornar a les seves habitacions a intentar descansar.

.

Estava clarejant. En Ranma estava abraçant a l´Akane i aquesta ho mirava feliç. El noi la va mirar i es va posar seriós-

\- Estàs d'acord? - va preguntar el noi. - Estàs completament segura?

.Si, de tot. Estic completament segura -va contestar la noia.

\- No et penediràs? Quan comencem no hi haurà marxa enrere- va dir el noi i li va acariciar els cabells.

-Mai em penediré- el va mirar amb dubte- I tu?

-Hi aniré fins al final. - el noi havia pres la mateixa determinació que la ex promesa.

Els dos nois es van mirar, es van besar amb passió. Es van aixecar, en Ranma va agafar la seva roba va sortir de l'habitació per la porta, ja li era igual que ho descobrissin, no amagaria que hi havia passa la nit amb la noia.

Als pocs minuts es va obrir la porta de l'habitació de la noia i va sortir aquesta vestida amb un vestit blanc molt elegant, al poc es va obrir la porta de l'habitació de el noi i va sortir en Ranma vestit amb un vestit negre. Els dos nois es van mirar i es van somriure.

-Estàs molt maca Akane- va dir el noi, la seva cara era d'un vermell intens.

-Tu també estàs guapo- dir ella posar-se vermell.

\- Anem? - va preguntar el noi.

-Si, és l'única solució.

Es van agafar de les mans i van baixar les escales, es van dirigir cap a la única solució possible.

.

**Continuarà...**


	3. Chapter 3: Una fugida desesperada

**A la (in)tranquil·litat del dojo.**

**.**

**3º. Part. Una fugida desesperada.**

.

Els ocells van començar a piular, anunciant l'arribada d'un nou dia. El dojo Tendo es va començar a despertar, de molt mala gana, després del terrorífic dia anterior, ningú volia aixecar-se i recordar-se de que avui vindrien a pels dos més joves i els subhastarien com en unes llotges fan amb el peix. O més concretament, com antigament es feien amb els esclaus, això últim era el que més s'assemblava.

En Ranma i l´Akane, anaven a ser venuts a què apostés més alt. I els dos nois no podien fer res per aturar això. Per primera vegada serien vençuts, però els seus contraris no van jugar net, d'haver-ho fet, els dos promesos els haguessin donat una merescuda lliçó.

La primera a aixecar-se va ser la Kasumi, la jove no havia dormit. Avui la seva germana seria arrencada del seu costat. La jove germana gran no se sentia amb ànims de baixar i veure la seva família, sobretot a l´Akane ... i a en Ranma. Ella sentia que els havien traït, que van haver de plantar cara i negar-se a les condicions d'aquests dements.

Es va vestir i va baixar a al primer pis amb desgana. Es va rentar i va anar a la cuina. Per a la seva sorpresa allí es va trobar a la Nodoka, que preparava l'esmorzar, la dona la va mirar.

\- No has pogut dormir bé aquesta nit? - li va preguntar la mare d´en Ranma. La Nodoka estava terroríficament trist, feia poc que havia recuperat el seu fill, i ara ho perdria per l'egoisme d'uns nens mimats.

La Kasumi va sospirar, va negar amb el cap i va respondre amb tristesa.

-No, ni bé ni malament, aquesta nit simplement no he pogut dormir- la jove estava a la vora del plor.- No vull que em separin de la meva germaneta. No vull que aquests es la portin- va mirar a la Nodoka i va sentir alguna cosa que mai havia sentit, va sentir ràbia, ira i odi- no consentiré que es la hi portin, ni a en Ranma tampoc. No sé el que faré, però evitaré que segrestin a l´Akane i a en Ranma.

La Nodoka mirar a la Kasumi i va sentir admiració per ella, aquesta noia havia canviat. La Kasumi per primera vegada sentia que havia de lluitar i enfuriar. No havia de baixar el cap i deixar que les coses passessin sense actuar. Aquesta noia va decidir que havia de enfrontar-se a qui fos, fins i tot al seu propi pare, per salvar als dos promesos s'enfrontaria a tot el món. La Nodoka va decidir que havia de recolzar-la. El seu deure com a mare era protegir i cuidar el seu fill i això anava a fer. No deixaria que aquests ... no va trobar el qualificatiu que es mereixien aquests nois, es portessin al seu fill i a la promesa d'aquest. Per què per a aquestes dues dones Ranma i Akane seguien sent promesos.

La Nabiki va baixar poc després, se sentia partida. D'una banda, sentia pena per la seva germana, la allunyarien de la seva família, l´Akane seria obligada a anar-se'n amb qui més pagués per ella, el mateix passava amb en Ranma. Però, d'altra banda, el seu jo més materialista, va pensar en el que podrien guanyar en aquesta subhasta, quant es portaria la família Tendo per la subhasta de l'Akane i en Ranma, sense comptar els que els donaria l'assegurança. Mentalment va comptar els diners, molts diners i com sempre que pensava en diners es va excitar sexualment. A altres noies els excitava un noi guapo i ben fet, a la Nabiki l'excitava els diners, com més diners més gran era la seva excitació.

En Genma va baixar, els seus pensaments no eren molt diferents als de la Nabiki, si el dia anterior havia pensat que tot era culpa seva, ara aquest pensament havia desaparegut, i pensava quants diners li tocaria, a diferència de la Nabiki, el que provocava pensar en diners a en Genma era gana. L'home pensava en pagués un banquet o dos. Només pensava en menjar i quan li duraria aquests diners.

En Soun va sortir de la seva habitació, amb els ulls vermells havia plorat tota la nit. Després de sentir com en Ranma i la seva filleta estaven deshonrant el seu cognom, es va ficar a la seva cambra, i per primera vegada va pensar en com salvar els dos nois de les mans d'aquests desaprensius, per primera vegada va pensar abans en d'altres que, en ell mateix, per primera vegada no s'espantaria i actuaria com era degut. Se li va ocórrer una solució, el parlaria amb la família. No ho sotmetria a votació, la casa era seva i ell era qui decidia, si algú no li agradava la seva solució, podia anar-se'n i no tornar, encara que fossin les seves pròpies filles, les tiraria fora, al carrer, sense pietat. Sabia qui li donaria suport ... i sabia qui s'oposaria. I va ser quan es van asseure a esmorzar quan en Soun va explicar el seu pla i com havia imaginat la meitat de la família es va oposar.

\- Papà, estàs boig! Pensa en els diners que guanyarem amb aquesta subhasta- va dir Nabiki. No va veure que la Kasumi i la Nodoka la miraven amb ganes de matar-la, s'ho mereixia. - podrem millorar el dojo, arreglar la casa com mai hem fet.

-Penso més en el que perdrem. - va contestar en Soun- No hi ha diners al món que puguin pagar-nos els que valen l´Akane i en Ranma. Un només val molt més del que aquests puguin reunir en deu vides. No cediré a la meva filla a aquests voltors - mirar a en Genma i la Nodoka- i espero que vosaltres feu el mateix. Se farà això, no permetré que se'ls emportin. A qui no li agradi¡ la meva elecció ja es poc anar, aquí es farà lo que digui, i salvarem als nostres nois- i va mirar a tots.

En Genma transformat en panda, i va treure un cartell.

-És una ocasió d'or, no hem de desaprofitar-la -resava el cartell- pensa en el que podem comprar. Sushi de primera, bon sake. Un nou tauler per jugar a l'...

Algú li va llevar el cartell i li va pegar amb ell. La Nodoka va mirar al seu marit furiosa.

-Només penses en menjar i beguda, només penses en tu. Estàs venent al teu fill per diners! Només penses en tu! - va dir la dona furiosa i a la vora del plor. - Com segueixis pensant així et regalo al zoo, encara que això potser t'agrada. Pensant-ho bé, et faig fer-te el sepukku per ser un mal pare i haver canviat el teu fill per menjar. I amb la teva pell faig una catifa, una catifa serà més útil que tu. Realment mai vas cuidar a en Ranma, sempre ho vas veure com una inversió per a la teva vellesa, Realment t'ha importat algú a part de la teva butxaca i el teu estómac i tu mateix? No deixaré que em tornin a treure a en Ranma ... una altra vegada no.

En Genma es va espantar es va agenollar davant de la seva dona i va ajuntar les seves mans demanant clemència. La Nodoka el va mirar amb odi, compliria la seva amenaça si aquest mal home no salvava al seu fill.

La Nabiki va veure el seu projecte volar qual ocell fora de el niu, va sospirar va arronsar les espatlles, ja tindria una altra oportunitat de guanyar diners.

En Soun va mirar a la seva família.

\- Llavors està decidit. No sacrificarem als els nostre joves per salvar-nos nosaltres la pell. - va mirar a tots-Ens posarem de la seva part i els salvarem- va mirar un a un a tots els membres de la seva família que van assentir, encara que alguns de mala gana- doncs bé, Kasumi puja i desperta a aquests dos ganduls i que baixin, els donarem la notícia que no deixarem que se'ls emportin del nostre costat. Els salvarem sense importar les conseqüències.

La Kasumi va pujar alegre a buscar els dos joves, instants més tard va baixar alarmada i espantada.

\- No estan! Ni en Ranma ni l´Akane estan. No els he trobat a les seves habitacions, s'han anat. - va dir la jove alarmada.

Tota la família es va espantar. Aquests dos nois, acorralats com estaven, podrien haver fet una bogeria, els dos eren capaços de fer-ho.

\- Genma! ¡Vés a el parc! I no et escapolis- va ordenar la Nodoka. En Genma la obeiria, qualsevol es revelava contra una ordre de la Nodoka, qui ho feia, o estava boig o era un temerari. - senyor Soun vagi al Furinkan- va mirar a les dues germanes-però, abans de res, vosaltres anar al dojo.

En Genma i en Soun no van complir les ordres, no tenia sentit anar a buscar els dos nois a qualsevol lloc, i que després estiguessin entrenant en el dojo.

.

La Kasumi i la Nabiki van arribar al dojo i van obrir la porta. I allà al mig del dojo, vestits molt elegants. Els dos promesos jeien els dos promesos. En Ranma l'abraçava amb els dos braços. L´Akane arraulida contra ell, l'agafava amb força de la jaqueta del vestit. Els dos amb els ulls tancats, un somriure feliç en els rostres, com sabent-segurs en els braços del altres.

Les dues germanes van sospirar d'alleujament i van somriure per veure aquesta bella imatge.

\- Ranma, Akane! - els va cridar amb suavitat Kasumi, però els dos promesos no van reaccionar- Ranma, Akane! -la Kasumi va elevar el to, però els nois seguien sense reaccionar**\- RANMA, AKANE!** -va cridar la noia, els seus ulls es van començar a inundar de llàgrimes, suposant el pitjor. Aquesta imatge de la parella abraçada no tenia res de bellesa, si no era una mala passada cruel i macabra del destí. Va negar amb el cap, això no podia estar passant i es va abalançar sobre els dos nois.

La Nabiki, va entrar en el dojo i va veure als dos promesos, al veure'ls abraçats va pensar en negocis. Va treure del no-res la seva càmera fotogràfica i quan anava a fotografiar la parella va sentir cridar la seva germana gran. La Nabiki es va adonar a l'instant el que passava. No es va adonar quan va deixar anar la càmera de fotos, que va caure donant voltes i va acabar estavellant-se contra el terra, trencant-se en mil buccins. Els seus ulls es van omplir de llàgrimes. Com la seva germana va pensar que això no podia estar passant, que estava tenint un horrible malson. Però no, això era molt real i com la seva germana es va abalançar sobre la parella plorant. La reina de gel a el menys tenia sentiments i el va descobrir aquest dia.

La resta de la família va arribar alarmats pels crits de les dues germanes, per descobrir amb la major de les amargors que tot el que havien planejat per salvar als dos promesos no servia per a res. El destí tenia planejat per als dos promesos un camí diferent a què la seva família hagués volgut, però no ell volgut pels nois que volien subhastar-los. En Ranma i l´Akane havien trobat la manera d'escapar junts i que ningú aconseguís separar **MAI!**

Els sis nois havien passat la nit al Ucchan s. celebrant el seu triomf. Havien begut fins a caure rodons i després d'això havien adormits a terra de el local entre les taules. S'havien relacionat entre ells sense importar-les el sexe, o el parentiu. Quan els fums de l'alcohol s'esfumaran tots tindrien més d'una raó per penedir-se i oblidar aquesta nit.

L´Ukyo es va despertar i va mirar a qui l'abraçava, va sentir fàstic i alhora desig, aquesta persona s'ho havia fet passar bé, però no ho admetria això mai i l'orgullosa amazona que l'abraçava menys. Les dos noies mai reconeixerien que havien gaudit de l´encontre.

Va cridar al seu cambrer i no va obtenir resposta. L´Ukyo va anar a l'habitació de el noi i la va trobar buida, l'havia abandonat. Va trobar una carta de comiat.

Estimada Ukyo:

Avui m'he adonat que he de separar el meu camí de el teu. T'estic molt agraït per acollir-me i donar-me menjar i refugi, ¡encara que em vas fer treballar com a un esclau, sense pagar-me res!

Però el que has fet avui al costat teus amics, no està bé. Subhastar a dues persones com si fossin esclaus, això és una cosa menyspreable,

T'he estimat i sempre t'estimaré, però no et seguiré en la teva bogeria.

Komatsu Kunoichi.

.

L´Ukyo va sentir ràbia, aquest menyspreable ser la deixava i sobre tot la amonestava. Ella tenia planejat fer lo fora quan aconseguís a Ranchan. Veuria com en Komatsu li suplicava de genoll que no el fes fora i ella no li faria cas. Va destrossar la carta i va sortir furiosa al menjador i va veure que els seus amics ja estaven preparats per sortir.

\- I tu cambrer? No ho he vist- va preguntar la Shampoo. Encara recordant la nit de passió amb l´Ukyo, potser en el futur podien tenir altre encontra igual, la noia xina no sàvia que l´altre noia pensava el mateix. Però...

-El vaig enviar a Saitama, a el local d'un amic per demanar-li un favor. Quan torni aquesta nit, i Ranchan sigui meu. El llançaré al carrer. No està bé que un noi visqui amb una dona i el seu marit.-l´Ukyo no sàvia que en Komatsu si va anar aquell restaurant, quant ho va saber, el noi ja estava casat amb la filla del seu amic.

La Shampoo i la Kodachi la van mirar amb ganes de matar-la. En Ranma mai seria de l´Ukyo!

-Airen serà meu, vosaltres dues no teniu res a fer comparades amb mi- i es remenada exhibint el seu exuberant anatomia.

Les altres dues noies la van mirar furioses. Es anaven a començar a barallar tant. L´Ukyo va recordar que aquest local era de lloguer, si ho tornava a destrossar l'amo la posaria al carrer, ja l'havia avisat. El que li enrabiava a la jove era que l'amo era el seu propi pare i que aquest li cobrés un lloguer i l´amenacés.

Quan van sortir al carrer els 'esperava l'advocat, havia redactat les normes de la subhasta i va lliurar una còpia a cada un d'ells.

-Perquè ningú prevalgui més que altres, es fixarà un límit de diners, un límit que tots podem costejar - va llegir en Mousse. - podem pagar a terminis, però si no paguem, altres es faran amb la persona subhastada. Si ningú pot pagar-ho es tornarà a subhastar. -en Mousse també s'havia sumat a la subhasta per l´Akane. La Shampoo el va mirar amb ràbia, en Mousse l'abandonava per l´Akane, no entenia com aquella petita i patètica noia japonesa tenia més admiradors que ella.

-I cadascun aportarà alguna cosa a aquest límit. Oferirà una cosa que tingui ell o ella-va continuar en Ryoga.

Aquí es van començar a barallar. Cap d'ells es va fixar que molta gent passava pel seu costat i els mirava amb odi, ràbia i menyspreu. No van escoltar els comentaris que feien aquestes persones en contra d'ells. L´Ukyo no es va adonar que van passar al seu costat molts dels seus companys de classe i la miraven molt malament, però que molt malament. Aquests sis no van veure la tristesa i el dolor en les cares de totes aquestes persones. No es van fixar que totes semblaven anar al dojo Tendo i que totes anaven vestides amb vestits de color negre.

.

Quan arribaven al dojo van veure entrar molta gent en ell, sent rebuts per la Kasumi i la Nabiki, les dues vestides de negre. Els set es van fixar en les flors que adornaven l'entrada de al dojo, van suposar que alguna cosa havia passat en el dojo. Potser el pare de l'Akane, encara que això no importava, es portarien igualment als dos joves, sense importar el que havia passat en el dojo. A partir del moment que ells aconseguissin el seu objectiu, les famílies dels dos nois havien deixat d'existir.

El grup es va acostar a l'entrada, van veure la tristesa reflectida en les cares de les dues germanes. Aquestes van rebre a aquests visitants amb odi, ràbia i fredor. Aquests nois ja no eren ben rebuts en el dojo.

La Shampoo va mirar amb superioritat i menyspreu a les dues germanes i es va dirigir a elles amb insolència prepotència i menyspreu.

\- Portar-me a Airen! - va ordenar la jove de forma contundent, es veia guanyadora de la subhasta- ha de venir amb mi.

La Kasumi es va enrabiar i li va costar no bufetejar aquesta petita guineu.

-Ni en Ranma ni l´Akane estan -va dir controlant-se, i se li van omplir els ulls de llàgrimes- s'han anat i no tornaran mai. Gràcies a vosaltres no han deixat-els va retreure la jove, encara que ells no van captar aquest retret.

Tots la van mirar espantats i indignats.

\- La Shampoo voler saber on la bruixa de la teva germana dur a Airen! - Va contestar la Shampoo irada i amb menyspreu cap a les dues germanes.

L'advocat anava a reclamar que això contradeia les condicions pactades. No va poder, les dues germanes Tendo es van abalançar sobre la noia xinesa i la van bufetejar diverses vegades. No consentirien que aquesta noia faltés el respecte a l´Akane.

-Una mica de respecte mala meuca-va dir la Nabiki furiosa- si no vols veure´t amb la família Tendo, tanca aquesta boca viperina.

La Shampoo la va mirar amb ràbia.

\- Vosaltres estar mortes! Ningú ofendre amazona i viure per explicar ... - va callar, la Nodoka la apuntava amb una katana. La mare d´en Ranma havia sortit a l'entrada, semblava molt afectada i estava molt furiosa. A tots al veure-els va recordar al seu fill, s'assemblaven molt. La dona mirava a la Shampoo furiosa.

\- Dona'm una oportunitat i t'arrenco el teu lleig cap del teu pudent cos- va mirar als altres nois i a l'advocat. -per vosaltres també va- Tots van saber que la dona compliria la seva amenaçades- ja res em deté, el que hi havia i podria parar-me, vosaltres ho heu destruït. Seguir-me! ¡I sense parlar !, si no em feu cas us ... mato!, tinc moltes ganes d'acabar amb les vostres malsanes vides- va acabar amb un to sàdic.- i no soc l'única aquí que ho faria, us he guanyat molt enemics, i tots volen treure-vos les vostres miserables i maleïdes vides.

.

Els set personatges van seguir a la dona sense parlar, cap va dir res. No sabien que passava, que havia passat en el dojo, però tots els allí reunits semblaven que els culpaven a ells. Mentre seguien a la Nodoka van sentir els comentaris dels allí reunits.

\- Com tenen el valor de venir després del que han fet? - va dir algú.

-No sé com són rebuts aquí, els havien de fer fora puntades de peu, o matar 'els. -va dir una altra persona.

-Jo he sentit que els proveïdors del Neko-Hanten i de l'Ucchan´s es neguen a vendre'ls gènere. Jo no tornaré a visitar aquests locals infestos- va dir un home i molt van opinar el mateix.

-A mi m'ha dit un professor del Furinkan, que el director Kuno ha estat expulsat d'aquest col·legi, l'hi tenia merescut. Els seus fills també han estat expulsats d'on estudiaven, però que ells no ho saben encara. Ningú vol saber res d'ells.

-El que no entenc com la Kounji no ha estat expulsada-va dir una companya de l´Akane- no la vull a la meva classe-la noia ho va dir amb ràbia i totes les seves amigues li van donar la raó-hem de fer que la facin fora- i tots els alumnes del Furinkan van recolzar aquesta moció.

Els sis nois es enfurismaven amb els comentaris dels allí reunits i quan anaven a barallar-se amb les visites del dojo Tendo.

\- Seguir-me sense parlar i sense provocar a ningú! -va dir la Nodoka, que anava flanquejada per la Nabiki i la Kasumi- Com intenteu fer alguna cosa us mato-els va mirar furiosa- a part tots els aquí reunits us odien, no aneu a poder amb tots nosaltres. No tempteu la vostra sort. - va aconsellar la dona.

La Shampoo anava a replicar, però la Nodoka la va mirar amb una mirada assassina. La mare d´en Ranma va desenfundar uns centímetres la seva katana ... i la noia va témer per la seva vida i va callar. No amenaçaria a aquesta dona, alguna cosa li deia que no estava al seu nivell.

El seguici va seguir fins al dojo i van entrar-hi i enmig entre flors jeien en Ranma i l´Akane.

Els nois els van mirar sorpresos i es van indignar.

\- Què significar aquesta burla? - va dir la Shampoo- jo voler que noia violenta deixar anar a Airen i..,

Es va elevar un murmuri de descontentament. Tots els reunits es van enfuriar pel comentari d'aquesta noia i van estar a punt de saltar sobre d'aquesta boja.

La Nabiki veient això va intervenir. Es va posar davant de la Shampoo i la va mirar amb ganes de assassinar-la. La germana mitjana va tenir ganes d'estrangular a aquesta escurçó, però una mirada de la Kasumi la va contenir. Però escopiria tot el seu verí sobre aquests ignorants.

\- **SAPS EL QUE SIGNIFICA ESO**? -va preguntar la Nabiki irritada- **DONCS SIGNIFICA QUE EN RANMA I L´AKANE** **S´HAN SUIC****Î****DAT PER NO ESTAR AMB VOSALTRES! ¡SIGNIFICA QUE NO VOLIEN COMPARTIR NI UN SOL MOMENT AMB VOSALTRES! ¡VOL DIR QUE S'HAN ANAT PER ESTAR JUNTS! VOL DIR QUE LI ARREBATASTEIS SEUS SOMNIS, TANT QUE NO TENIEN CAP RAÓ PER SEGUIR VIVINT!** **VOL DIR QUE COM PARLEU TANT SOLS UNA MICA OS MATO! FILL DE PUT...-** la noia plorava i els mirava amb fúria-s 'ho vau treure tot, vau dir que havien lluitat tota la vida per res. Vau demostrar que per a vosaltres ells eren simples trofeus. Doncs ells han triat no doblegar-se davants vosaltres. Podeu cridar-los covards ... però han triomfat ells, ha vençut l'amor que sentien l'un per l'altre, ara mai podeu separar-los.

La Nabiki es va abraçar a la seva germana gran i les dues van plorar la pèrdua de la seva germana menor i de el promès d'aquesta.

Aquests nois van mirar als cossos d´en Ranma i l´Akane i es van horroritzar, tot el que havien fet per separar-los no havia servit per a res. Havien fet de tot per separar-los ... i només van aconseguir tot el contrari, que en Ranma i l´Akane s'unissin tant, que per no separar s'havien suïcidat, ´aquesta manera romandre eternament junts.

En Genma i el senyor Tendo van sortir del dojo i van tornar amb la televisió i un reproductor de vídeo. I la Nabiki es va dirigir als allí reunits.

-Abans de morir en Ranma i l´Akane van deixar un vídeo, en realitat el seu testament- la Nabiki va callar un moment dominada per l'emoció- ens van deixar una nota on ens van demanar que poséssim aquest vídeo per aclarir perquè es ... - durant un moment va callar i es va agafar la seva germana gran. No podia seguir, malgrat la seva famosa fredor, en aquest moment se sentia totalment desvalguda i terriblement sola. Va mirar a la Kasumi i a la Nodoka i aquestes van assentir. I la jove va agafar forces del no-res, com haguessin fet en Ranma i l´Akane i va continuar- i saber perquè el ... van ser! - va acabar amb molta pena i es va abraçar a la seva germana gran i les dues van plorar amb una pena que no coneixien des que es va morir la seva mare.

A la fi van connectar el vídeo i en la televisió es va veure a Akane asseguda a terra, la noia es movia inquieta.

.

\- Ja està connectat? - va preguntar la jove i es va sentir la veu d´en Ranma afirmant, el jove havia de ser qui manejava la càmera i la gravava- deixar-la en manera automàtica i vine amb mi. Et necessito al meu costat per això- un moment després va aparèixer en Ranma i va seure al seu costat. Els dos nois es van mirar i es van girar cap a la càmera i es van agafar de la mà.

-Hola-va dir la jove mirant la càmera, va sospirar, es va netejar inútilment les llàgrimes que sortien pels seus ulls. En Ranma la va mirar, se li va acostar a l'orella i li va dir alguna cosa, ella va assentir i va seguir- avui en Ranma i jo hem pres una decisió. Després d'anys d'atacs, de persecucions, anys de xantatges i assetjament per sis éssers que no mereixen el qualificatiu d'humans ... -la noia parlava entretallada i es parava sovint per agafar el valor de dir el que planejaven- avui ... avui en Ranma i jo hem pres la decisió de ... suïcidar-nos.

.

En el dojo es van sentir exclamacions de consternació, ningú podia trobar la raó per a aquest fet.

.

-Sé que ningú ens entendrà ... al principi-va continuar en Ranma- però era el que havíem de fer. El que ens van fer ahir va ser una cosa que ratlla el inaguantable ... ahir sis persones, que fa setmanes ens van destrossar el dojo i la casa ... van venir aquí amb una merda d´ advocat, un d'aquells que són la vergonya de la seva professió. I van tenir el desvergonyiment de demandar-nos per haver soferts ferides al caure-li la casa a sobre, casa que van destrossar ells mateixos. Ens van acorralar i ens van exigir separar-nos en la nostra relació, si no denunciaven a tota la nostra família.

-Per empitjorar la cosa aquests sis, a en Ranma i a mi ens van posar en venda ... i com es feia antigament ens subhastarien i el millor postor es quedaria amb nosaltres. Aquestes tres rates pujarien per en Ranma ... i els tres gossos per mi-va dir la noia amb un to trist i va tornar a plorar.

.

En el dojo tots els reunits es van enfuriar i van mirar als sis bojos molt malament. La Shampoo i la Kodachi es van mantenir altives, segons elles havien actuat bé. Els altres quatre van baixar la cara avergonyits ... però sense penedir-se.

.

A la televisió en Ranma va continuar parlant.

-Aquestes persones van decidir llevar-nos tot. Començant per la nostra família, pensaven allunyant-nos d'ells. La nostra vocació per les arts marcials ... tampoc servia per a ells ... i tot pel que lluitem, tot el qui volíem no serveix per a res. Ens van prohibir anar a la universitat, tot el que vam fer aquest últim any per aconseguir la beca que ens van donar ... per a aquests putos egoistes de merda és pura escombraries. Per a ells només existeixen ells i l´Akane i jo només som uns esclaus, i havíem de seguir-los en les seves bogeries

-Segons les seves demandes, ni podíem escapar-nos, ni casar-nos, en aquest cas el pagaria la nostra família. Ahir a la nit en Ranma i jo com a càstig als nostres futurs amos ens van lliurar l'un a l'altre, per que m entenguin aquest sis rucs, **VAM FER L´AMOR!.** Com li vam dir a ells mai seríem seus, els nostres cors i les nostres ments pertanyien ja a uns altres. Jo pertanyeria a en Ranma i ell a mi.

-Quan vam descansar de la nostra nit de passió, vam parlem, cap dels dos volia ser esclau d'éssers que no estan al nostre nivell, éssers als que menyspreem. No volíem passar ni un sol segon amb ells-va continuar en Ranma, va parar de parlar, va mirar a l´Akane, es va netejar la llàgrimes- Els dos recordem un verí que li vaig treure a Shampoo, una vegada que va intentar enverinar a l´Akane. Vaig amenaçar a aquesta estúpida gata de carrer, però com és molt ximple no em va fer cas.

.

Tots van mirar a la Shampoo que mantenia un posat orgullós i prepotent. Les ganes d'acabar amb ella eren grans. Però es van contenir i van seguir mirant el testament televisiu dels dos joves morts.

.

-Vam decidir acabar amb la nostra vida i així escapar dels nostres assetjadors. Amb aquesta decisió també vam salvar a la nostra família de les demandes d'aquests bojos. En les normes que ens van posar no van posar res de demandes per suïcidi. -va dir l´Akane.

-Amb aquesta acció hem escapat de futur distrópico que ens esperava. Algú va dir que és preferible morir de peu que viure de genolls. I això anem fer, anem a matar-nos abans de caure en l'esclavitud-va continuar en Ranma

-A tots els que ens heu estimat i apreciats els donem la gràcia. A la nostra família us demanem perdó per ser uns fills ingrats i matar-nos abans de patir una vida desgraciada. Papa, perdona a aquesta filla tan desobedient! Germanes! sé que patireu amb la meva mort, fins i tot tu Nabiki, perdonar-me per fugir d'aquesta manera amb el noi que estimo. Senyor Saotome perdonen per portar-me a en Ranma,

La noia es va posar a plorar.

-Mare, sé que pots pensar que no sóc un home per fer això, per cometre suïcidi. També sé que et produirà molt dolor i vergonya, però no tanta com si m'hagués tornat un esclau, t'estimo i espero que em perdonis. Pare! Vas ser un mal pare, vaig haver d'aguantar molta de les teves bogeries, vaig arribar a odiar-te. Però em vas fer un bon lluitador, fins i tot amb mals entrenament. Només vas fer una cosa que he de agrair-te - va mirar a Akane i la va agafar per la ma- prometre a l´Akane. Ella es l'única cosa que té valor a la meva vida, és l'única cosa que estimo de la meva vida- va callar un moment-Senyor Tendo, Kasumi i ... Nabiki perdonar-me per portar-me amb mi a l´Akane, sé que no mereixo el seu perdó ... al menys ho vull aspirar .

Els dos nois van callar es van mirar, es van besar als llavis.

-A tots els que hagin vist això perdonar per la nostra covardia i el mal que us farem-van dir els dos nois alhora, - van ajupir seus caps demanant perdó. Al aixecar-la – i a aquells que ens van conduir a això ... **Us porteu totes les nostres malediccions!**

Es van tornar a besar. En Ranma es va aixecar, va sortir de la zona de gravació i segons després la pel·lícula va acabar.

.

Tots en el dojo van romandre en silenci durant uns instants després es van començar a sentir murmuris i sanglots. Havien sentit la gravació furiosos i compungits, i ara estaven més entristits i molt més furiosos, tots sentien que havien perdut una cosa molt important de les seves vides.

Va ser llavors quan una orgullosa i res penedida Shampoo va parlar més del compte.

-Si Airen deixar-me enverinar noia violenta, això no passar i ara Airen estar content amb la Shampoo- es va sentir un murmuri de consternació i de ràbia. Però abans que ningú donés el seu merescut a aquesta impertinent, es va avançar un home.

\- Estàs dient que el verí que va matar a en Ranma i l´Akane era teu? Què et van prendre quan vas intentar enverinar a l´Akane?

-Així ser. Les meves lleis permetre-ho, la meva llei obligar-me a desfer-me de rival. L´Akane molestar jo voler treure del mig. Airen evitar i amenaçar a la Shampoo, jo no fer cas. Airen ser de la Shampoo- va dir la jove mirant a l'home amb menyspreu.

L'home va treure una placa i se la va ensenyar a la noia. Aquest home era un policia que investigava la procedència el verí que havia matat a aquests dos nois.

-Això és el Japó. Les teves lleis aquí no compten, ni tenen cap valor. Estàs arrestada per intent d'assassinat, per possessió de verins i subministrar-los a aquests nois. A part tu i els teus amics esteu arrestats per intent de comprar a dues persones. - l'home va mirar a l'advocat- vostè s'haurà de buscar un advocat, està acusat dels mateixos delictes.

En aquest moment van tenir una idea i van demanar, van exigir, els cossos dels dos promesos que li van ser negats. Els pares dels dos nois es van negar, serien incinerats junts i les seves cendres descansarien juntes per tota l'eternitat.

Els sis nois i l'advocat van ser expulsats de l dojo. Aquests bojos van sortir tristos i abatuts, no van aconseguir els seus objectius. Fora de l'edifici van ser emmanillats per la policia i conduïts a la comissaria, per a consternació de tothom no van trigar a sortir, les influències de director Kuno i de la Cologne va servir de molt. Encara sabent que el seu egoisme havia costat la vida de dues joves no es van penedir. En aquell moment no ho sabien, ho sabrien aviat, el seu propi futur s'havia anat per la canonada. Abans que passés molt aquests set personatges patirien les conseqüències de les seves accions i de les malediccions que en Ranma i l´Akane van llançar en contra seva.

.

L'enterrament dels dos joves va ser en un dia gris i plujós. Encara que van acudir poca gent, al cementiri no cabien tots els que van voler anar, en la cerimònia van estar representats tota la gent que els coneixia. Un cop acabat l'enterrament, les cendres de tots dos reposant juntes en la mateixa urna i en la mateixa tomba amb una làpida amb el nom dels dos joves, aquesta tomba va ser visitada per tots els que no van poder anar a l´enterrament. La família Tendo-Saotome van tornar al dojo trist i abatuts. Totes les il·lusions que s'havien fet d'unir les dues famílies van quedar destrossades per complet. Ja ningú continuaria seus llinatges, eren els últims de dos llinatges de lluitadors, després d'ells només quedava el buit.

.

**FI**


End file.
